This invention relates to coke ovens of the type which are equipped with high and low burners in the flues.
Most modern, tall, prior art coke ovens, in order to obtain as low as possible a vertical temperature differential in the coking chambers, position in each flue a high burner and a low burner. Prior ovens are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,730,847 TO Pries et al. on May 1, 1973
3,476,652 TO Grumm on Nov. 4, 1969
2,460,324 TO Wethley on Feb. 1, 1949
2,224,920 TO Otto on Dec. 17, 1940
1,748,142 TO Otto on Feb. 25, 1930
However, even with a high-low burner arrangement objectionably high vertical temperature differentials can occur. In addition for those ovens employing a high and low burner in each flue, each burner requires appropriate apparatus for operably connecting it to a source of combustion materials, making the capital cost of each battery objectionably high. Finally, mechanical maintenance costs become objectionably high for the large number of burners, orifices, manifolds and other apparatus required for these two burners per flue high-low ovens.
Thus, there is a need for a coke oven which eliminates the need for so many burners and at the same time provides a coke oven with an acceptable vertical temperature differential in the oven coking chamber.